Sheila Shaw
Sheila Shaw is an American actress. Biography Shaw was born in Haines City, Florida. As a teenager, she worked at Cypress Gardens as a orange juice saleswoman. In addition, she was a former teen golf champion in the area. As an adult, Shaw became active in the theater scene of Los Angeles, California, for over two decades. She also started acting in the mid-1980s. On Criminal Minds Shaw portrayed Irma in the Season Nine episode "Persuasion". Filmography *Grace and Frankie (2017) as Carol *Shooter (2016) as Doris *Lady Dynamite (2016) as Chad's Mom *Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462 (2015) as Connie (6 episodes) *Scandal (2015) as Senator Patty Bates (2 episodes) *Shameless (2015) as Church Woman *Mistresses (2014) as Nurse #2 *Criminal Minds - "Persuasion" (2014) TV episode - Irma *Good Luck Charlie (2013) as Mrs. Norton *Out West (2013) as Rodeo Announcer *Zach Stone Is Gonna Be Famous (2013) as Diner Waitress (credited as Shelia Shaw) *Vegas (2013) as Sandy Cooperman *Sons of Anarchy (2009-2012) as ER Nurse/Nurse (2 episodes) *Puppy Love (2012) as Ann *People Like Us (2012) as Lillian's Friend *The Secret Life of the American Teenager (2012) as Teacher (2 episodes) *Dexter (2011) as Connie *Mad Men (2007-2010) as Jeannie Vogel (4 episodes) *On Your Pretty Dress (2009) as Mrs. Jeanson (short) *Grey's Anatomy (2008) as Michelle *Life (2008) as Widow Dunn *Pineapple Express (2008) as Waitress (uncredited) *Bones (2008) as Dorothy *Private Practice (2007) as Social Worker *Gilmore Girls (2005-2007) as Mrs. Cannold/Susan (2 episodes) *What About Brian (2007) as Nanny #1 *Days of Our Lives (2005) as Minnie *The King of Queens (2005) as Marcy *Without a Trace (2004) as Secretary *First Daughter (2004) as Health Center Receptionist *Six Feet Under (2004) as Mrs. Gurvitz *Las Vegas (2003) as Debbie *Boston Public (2002) as Mrs. Coolidge (2 episodes) *MDs (2002) as Linda Kyle *FreakyLinks (2001) as Mrs. Wales *Malcolm in the Middle (2001) as Student #1 *The X-Files (2000) as Marcia Purnell *Becker (2000) as Carla *Erin Brockovich (2000) as Ruth Linwood *Profiler (1999) as Mrs. Finch *Pirates of Silicon Valley (1999) as Mrs. Wozniak *Providence (1999) as Mrs. Conlon *Blast from the Past (1999) as Bakery Clerk *Chicago Hope (1998) as Breathless Woman *Thirst (1998) as Nurse #1 *The Simple Life (1998) as Welcome Wagon *Significant Others (1998) as Harriet *Grace Under Fire (1997) as Woman *Silent Lies (1996) as Bartender *Wings (1995) as Terri *Murphy Brown (1991-1994) as Woman in Line/Secretary #40 (2 episodes) *Empty Nest (1994) as Mrs. Castillo *Picket Fences (1994) as Juror #4 *The Day My Parents Ran Away (1993) as Mrs. Godbole *Civil Wars (1992) as Pro-Lifer #1 *The Larry Sanders Show (1992) as Kingsley's Queen #2 *Cruel Doubt (1992) as Scandalized Neighbor (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *The Bradys (1990) as Maxine *Mr. Belvedere (1989) as Mrs. Tobosky *L.A. Law (1989) as Animal Activist #1 *Matlock (1988) as Letitia *Murder, She Wrote (1987) as Maid *Cheers (1987) as Auction Bidder *The Wizard (1986) as Unknown Character External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses